The meeting of the Fellows'Pelvic Research Network (FPRN) promotes the development of Female Pelvic Medicine and Reconstructive Surgery fellows (Gynecologists and Urologists) as clinical investigators. The meeting allows members to brainstorm, discuss, and develop multi-center research studies, receive didactic teaching pertinent to clinical research from experts in the field, and form valuable relationships with peers and mentors. The FPRN has multi-center research projects in various stages of development including three mature projects nearing completion, two projects launched in April 2008, one project launched in April 2009, and two projects expected to begin in 2010. The research performed by the FPRN is aimed at answering clinical questions about pelvic floor dysfunction in women, including urinary incontinence and lower urinary tract disorders. Multi-center research has the advantage of involving more investigators as well as recruiting ethnically, racially and socioeconomically diverse patients. One of the challenges facing FPRN is to ensure its ongoing research program with the reality of 1/3 of its members graduating every year. The FPRN is seeking funding to support attendance at its biannual meetings and to increase the participation of female urology fellows. The majority of the funds would support fellow members'travel to the meetings, with half of the awards going to female urology fellows. Junior Advisory Board members who are recently graduated fellows would also receive travel support as their involvement is consistent with the FPRN's goal of developing young investigators. Funding would also support an invited speaker who will give a didactic presentation to the fellows pertaining to research in female pelvic floor disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Female pelvic floor disorders, such as urinary incontinence, are prevalent among women yet are not widely discussed in the public domain. This may inhibit women from seeking care for these disorders and inhibit the medical community from appropriately recognizing the significance of these disorders. Research in the field of pelvic floor dysfunction will further clinical knowledge which will ultimately aid in treating and empowering patients.